


Laugh Until You Cry

by fangirlscribbles



Series: Weddings and other domestic shit [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version 2 of Everyone Cries On Their Wedding Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Until You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Also unbeta'd and dedicated to [Kelly](http://gallaghrr.tumblr.com/), Viv and [Lily](http://gallagner.tumblr.com/). They're amazing people ok

Everything is going just fine, up until the point where they’re supposed to say their vows. Ian says his just fine – he’ll always love Mickey, he’ll try not to judge him too hard when he comes home with bruised knuckles, he’ll make sure Mickey stays out of too much trouble and he’ll keep him sated. The last one has the priest nearly choking, but Ian just smirks at Mickey.  
  
The priest prompts Mickey to say his vows with a little nudge, and Mickey coughs. Suddenly he looks away from Ian, cheeks taking on the same shade as Ian’s hair. He says something under his breath and Ian pokes his tummy.  
  
“What’s that, mumbles?” he teases because seeing Mickey splutter and choke on his saliva is absolutely worth it.  
  
“I said, you absolute _ass_ , that I promise to never leave you,” Mickey spat, glaring at Ian now, “and to always get your ass home when you’re high as a fucking kite, to not strangle you when you’re being an annoying-as-fuck drunk and I promise…”  
  
Mickey stops talking for a moment when his voice breaks, and the only reason Ian doesn’t laugh is because he loves him too much. He does hear Mandy, Lip and Svetlana snicker though.  
  
“And I _promise_ to feed you to the goddamn sharks if you ever try to divorce me. There, now can we get on with this shit?”  
  
He turns to the priest as he says the last part, gesturing impatiently, and Ian covers his grin with his hand.  
  
It’s a minute later that Mickey kisses him, and Ian tastes salt on his lips. He frowns when they part and scrutinizes Mickey’s face, eyes widening and mouth dropping open when he sees what he finds there.  
  
“Oh my god,” he exclaims, and the family members closest to them pause in their approach. “Oh my god. Are you, Mickey Fuck-U-Up Milkovich, actually _crying_?”  
  
This time, when Mickey pushes him away and gives him the finger, Ian does laugh.  
  
“Fuck you, Firecrotch.” He wipes at his face quickly. He points at Ian, who’s choking with laughter by now. “I’m not fucking crying, _you’re_ crying!”  
  
His words make Ian laugh harder, doubling over and gasping for air as he nods. “Yeah,” he manages to get out, “tears of laughter, Mick!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [](http://mickeymousevich.tumblr.com/post/107738169817/laugh-until-you-cry>tumblr</a>)


End file.
